Rhexis nan Oidche
Rhexis nan Oidche is a blood elf warlock. He is the eldest child of the nan Oidche family, and a student and apprentice in The Magisterium. Basic Statistics *'Name: '''Rhexis nan Oidche *'Age:' 45 (approximately 15) *'Class: Warlock *'Profession: '''Student at the Magisterium, Apprentist Alchemist *'Relatives: 'Serari nan Oidche, younger sister *'Alignment: 'Chaotic Neutral Description Rhexis is a creature of good breeding, and this is evident in both his features and his bearing. He is tall and lean, fair-haired and fair-skinned, and is unsurprisingly very attractive. His face is possessed of fragile and high cheekbones, a small rosebud of a mouth, a long and Romanesque nose. His eyes are bright and deeply set, vivid and filled with calculating, sometimes unnerving intelligence. Although he's very tall, Rhexis lacks a certain panache to make him imposing: instead, he comes across as rangy and unassuming, easily forgotten among the other blood elves after only a glance. He is not an elf of strength or speed, although he would lend himself well to the latter - instead, Rhexis has a frailness about him that suggests he's best kept around magic and potions, not heavy lifting and getting his hands dirty. Rhexis is an unimposing and downright forgettable sort of person. This is further cemented by his demure personality. He is courteous, meticulous and uncomfortable when placed in the spotlight, even when he knows he can complete the task at hand better than anyone around him. That is to say, he does not so much as hint at the monster he truly is becoming. The majority of Rhexis' social interactions are faked, and done so very well - his reasonable smile, his concerned grimace, his disappointed frown...all of them are expressions that are linked to emotions Rhexis doesn't have the capacity to feel or understand, thanks in large part to the corrupting effects of his magic. Rhexis has developed a very complex mimicry of those around him in order to integrate with "normal" folks, and when his reportoire of reactions doesn't provide the exact rejoinder, he can and does come across as utterly creepy. He has the intensity of a serpent, and will stare a pesron in the eye without deviation throughout an entire conversation; sometimes he makes off-the-cuff remarks about dreadful issues with the same casualness he might remark on the sun. He only accomplishes normal interaction half the time, and the other half fails entirely. Animals and the Urge Rhexis does not get along with animals, nor they with him. Even Rhexis' enslaved demons seem to sense something off about him, and give him a particularly wide berth. Rhexis, as an elf, generally respects their dislike of him and attributes it to intuition, and cannot blame them. They, after all, are (rather poor) substitutes for the humanoids he prefers to demolish - and because his urge to kill does not come from any passionate desire to serve the Horde, Rhexis does his best to avoid killing people he knows, people who attend The Magisterium, or people who might be linked back to him. History under construction Companions Although animals seem to know better than to get within arm's reach of Rhexis, he has an assortment of demons at his command - a surprising feat for a warlock as young as he. The demons he's enslaved are no happier to be there than an animal would be, but they've little choice in the matter and generally oblige him. *'Quzlop '- Rhexis' most longstanding and frequent companion, Quzlop is the first demon Rhexis summoned and is subsequently most familiar with the young elf. This familiarity has bred not contempt but fearful respect. Quzlop dislikes being touched by humans, although when left alone follows commands well and is extremely helpful in Rhexis' alchemical studies, as he is intelligent and obedient enough to differentiate between the various herbs and vials Rhexis needs. Quzlop is also, unfortunately, the demon who is recruited to stand watch when Rhexis goes about his darker urges. *'Hathgarth - The voidwalker under Rhexis' command is a dangerous creature, and one he suspends in the twisting nether often as punishment. It listens when Rhexis is watching, but is rebellious enough to do things like eating the cats that roam the halls of the Magisterium and bullying other demons and students when Rhexis does not keep it on a tight leash. He does not summon Hathgarth often for this reason. *'Rinnkryz '- Also a volatile creature, Rhexis' felguard is silent and terrifying. His secondary companion, Rinnkryz occupies the time with Rhexis that Quzlop is gone, as the Rinnkryz seems to very much dislike the little imp and makes every effort to destroy him when they come into contact. Rinn is not especially helpful, however he is a show of force and seems to do more than just tolerate Rhexis - in fact,he seems to genuinely like the boy.